Just One of Those Days
by MrRizzoli
Summary: Maura's working, Jane has the day off with nothing to do but watch TV, screw around on the internet, and drink beer. It's just one of those days.


**Just a random two-shot, maybe three depending on how I end the next part. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**I DO NOT OWN RIZZOLI AND ISLES, JANE RIZZOLI, MAURA ISLES, OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR THAT MATTER REALLY. Lmao.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

**~Elijah**

"Why? Why in God's name am I up this early? What the hell time is it anyway? 7:36?! Fuck me. It's gunna be a long day."

Jane slowly stretched her long, tan limbs letting out a groan before getting out of bed. The detective had the day off but her fiancée didn't. She was stuck in this house with nothing to do. Her car was in the shop and Maura took the Prius, not that Jane would be caught dead driving that thing anyway.

Finally climbing out of bed, Jo Friday and their new puppy, Max, at her feet, Jane made her way down to the kitchen.

"Jo, Max, outside." Jane opened the back door and both dogs ran for the guest house. "Gramma's not home guys, she's at work. Just pee on something and get back in here."

Jane closed the door to the harsh cold that is Boston in February. Turning to the fridge Jane grabbed a couple of strawberries for Bass and Watson.

"Why can't they eat regular strawberries, I could buy a big ass steak and it wouldn't cost as much as these damn things." Jane bit into one of the strawberries, "Holy shit that's good."

The detective then went back to the door as she heard whining puppies. The dogs came scampering in, ran right past Bass and Watson, to stop in front of the fireplace. Jane got the hint, they were cold and honestly, she was too. Lighting a small fire, Jane made her way back to the kitchen for some breakfast. The dark-haired woman pulled out a box of Lucky Charms, a rather large bowl, and half a gallon of milk before padding into the living room.

"Hmmm... What to do first? Watch the news or aimlessly fuck around on the internet for hours? News." Jane always had a thing for talking to herself. She said she needed someone she could trust and who better than herself when Maura wasn't around.

"It's a cold one today, folks. I'm not seeing temperatures getting past 20. Low teens closer to the harbor." The goofy looking weather man spoke in a more dignified manner than Jane.

"No shit? It's only February in Boston." Jane rolled her eyes and changed the channel. "These assholes get probably triple my salary and they sit in a nice warm building while me and the boys gotta run around the city chasing scumbags. Pft!"

Jane finally settles on the movie channels, The Adjustment Bureau had just started and it was one of Jane's favorites. A movie that she and Maura could agree on, just enough action for Jane but not too much for Maura, just enough romance for Maura but not too much for Jane.

"Not to mention, the leading lady isn't all that hard on the eyes. What I would do with one night alone with Emily Blunt. Hell, even Matt Damon."

Jane's sexuality wasn't really talked about. She liked men well enough but she loved Maura. That was a good enough explanation for Angela so it stuck.

Jane was pulled from her thoughts by the buzz of her phone. Maura. Just the sight of the name on her phone made Jane smile and her heart flutter.

"Good morning, Doctor." Maura laughed at Jane's greeting.

"Good morning, Detective. What are you doing?"

"Sittin' on my ass, eating a giant bowl of Lucky Charms. The usual day off routine. How's your morning?" Jane asked before taking a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Aggravating." Maura said with a sigh. "Dr. Pike screwed up an autopsy yesterday, as usual, so I have to fix his mistake as well as do 3 autopsies of my own. I wish I could fire him."

"Why don't you? He's an incompetent fool and everyone knows it."

"Jane, don't talk with your mouth full."

"That's not what you were saying last night." Jane laughed.

"Anyway! I can't fire him, his uncle is on the medical board, if I fire him he moves to another state and I won't be there to fix his fuck-ups."

Jane gasped, "Did the good doctor just curse?"

"You liked it."

"I did." Jane loved the sound of Maura cursing, it sent a wave of arousal through her. "So sexy."

"Jane." Maura's voice was a mixture of want and reprimand.

"I wish I could come over to the station and bend you over your desk. Wrinkle that pretty green skirt you set out for work last night." Jane's voice was low and deep, just how Maura liked it. "Go in your office, lock the doors, and close the blinds."

On the other end of the phone, Jane could hear the click of Maura's heels followed by a door being closed and locked then another closed and locked. Maura's breathing was heavy and ragged, Jane's seemingly calm. While Maura was doing as Jane asked, the detective went up to the bedroom, the tv and cereal long forgotten.

"What now, Jane?" Came a voice dripping with arousal.

"Open your laptop, sign onto Skype, and wait." Jane gave directions while readying herself.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jane and Maura, the doctor had an incoming call on Skype. Both women hung up the phone as Maura accepted the video chat. Maura's breath caught in her throat at the sight displayed on her screen; Jane stood in the middle of Maura's bedroom wearing running shorts and a sports bra, hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Jane." Maura's mouth went dry.

"Maura, darling, close your mouth. It isn't very becoming for a woman of your status to stand around with their mouth gaping." Maura's mouth snapped shut at Jane's command.

As Jane pushed a button on her laptop, a slow, sensual beat came through both her and Maura's speakers. Before Maura could get a word out, Jane was gyrating to the beat. Maura didn't think it was possible but she'd be damned if her throat didn't get any drier. If she had to make a guess, all the wetness left her body and pooled in her most likely now ruined thong.

Jane turned away from the webcam and slowly pulled off her sports bra, flinging it over her shoulder at the laptop. Maura wished she could be home with the dark-haired woman now. As Jane slowly turned back to the webcam, she had one arm covering her breasts as the other pulled the elastic from her hair letting the wavy locks cascade down her back and shoulders. The detective ever so slowly moved her arm across her chest revealing her breasts little by little until both were in plain view of Maura's gaze.

"J-jane." Maura's voice was barely above a whisper but Jane could hear that soft voice dripping with want.

"Tell me what to do, Maura. You're in control."

Maura took a deep breath before speaking, "Touch your nipples, make them as hard as you can."

Jane moaned as she slowly brought one cool hand to her warm breast. The cold of her hands alone was enough to make the bud harden. Maura had been clear though, make them as hard as she could and Jane planned to do as she was told. Jane's right hand worked a semi hard nipple while her left hand started the journey towards her shorts.

"Did I say you could do anything other than touch your nipples, Detective?" Maura's voice was harsh.

"N-no." Jane's voice wavered slightly, she loved this side of Maura; dominant, commanding.

"If you do one more thing that you haven't been told to do, this call gets ended and you stay frustrated. Understood?" Before Maura even finished her sentence Jane was nodding in the affirmative.

"Now, take your shorts off but leave the panties on."

"Not wearin' panties." Jane winked and Maura groaned.

Without another word from Maura, Jane slowly and seductively shimmied out of her running shorts. Jane hears a moan come from Maura and knows the sight of Jane naked along with the possibility of someone knocking on her office door at any time has the doctor ridiculously turned on. Jane knew if she did anything that Maura didn't tell her to do, this little rendezvous would be over, and she wasn't ready for that.

"Baby, please?" Jane's voice was dripping with arousal and she was sure Maura knew what she wanted.

"Put your laptop on the bedside table and lay in bed." Maura loved when Jane got submissive. It rarely occurred but when it did, it was amazing. "Now I want you to tease yourself the way I do. Touch yourself as I would."

Jane nodded her head, she knew if she tried to speak, her voice would falter. She laid on the bed as she was told, legs slightly spread, and slowly ran her hands down her body. Her senses heightened so much that as her fingers barely ran over her hard abs, her legs shivered, and it didn't go unnoticed by Maura.

"Excited?" Maura asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"You have no idea." Jane rasped.

"Show me." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and Jane knew it.

Jane slowly spread her legs wider and wider until the dim light of her and Maura's bedroom made her center glisten. Jane heard Maura groan with sexual frustration as the detective easily slid two fingers into herself and back out again.

"Do it again." Maura's words were once again demanding, it made Jane gush as she once again pusher her fingers inside herself, this time using three. "Make yourself cum, Jane. I want to hear you scream my name."

Jane moaned as she slowly worked her three fingers in and out of her hot core. This wasn't going to take long and she knew it. With the way Maura was watching her, hazel eyes glued to every move the detective made, along with the way the doctor was speaking to her, this was going to take no time.

"I want to see you on your knees, ass in the air."

Jane wasted no time doing as she was told. In seconds flat, the detective was on her knees, ass end toward the camera. Jane slowly reached down to her center with one hand while the other strong arm supported her weight. Jane made quick work of thrusting three fingers inside herself. She needed release and she needed it now.

"Talk to me, Maur. Please, baby." Jane moaned out loud as her fingers began to curl inside herself.

"I love seeing you touch yourself, Jane. Pumping those long, slender fingers in and out. Your harsh, raspy moans." As if on cue, Jane moaned in the low, raspy voice Maura described.

"I'm already so close, Baby." Jane spoke as she slumped forward onto her shoulders so that the arm the was previously supporting her weight was now rubbing tight circles around her clit.

"Fuck yourself, Jane. Fuck yourself the way I do." Maura's own hand began to make the slow journey under her skirt.

"Fuck, Maura!" Jane was no longer taking things slow, she was now slamming her fingers in and out of herself, rubbing hard, fast circles around her clit. "Make me cum!"

"Cum, Jane. Cum for me."

With one last thrust, Jane curled her fingers hitting her g-spot and sending waves of pleasure through her body. She continued thrusting as she rode out the waves of her orgasm before finally collapsing onto her stomach. From Maura's point of view, all she could see was Jane's ass and long tan legs, but she could hear the heavy breath of her fiancée.

"I'm taking an early lunch. I will be home in 25 minutes. You better still be naked when I get there."


End file.
